A Love Lost?
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: When Ron leaves Harry and Hermione to search for the remaining Horcruxes Harry thinks all his dreams have come true. But are things really as they appear?


_**Hey guys : )**_

_**This is just a quick one-shot that popped into my head and wouldn't disappear until I'd written it : P**_

_**It starts as Ron is leaving Harry and Hermione to continue their search for Horcruxes.**_

_**Enjoy : )**_

_**xx**_

'_Then GO!' roared Harry. 'Go back to them, pretend you've got over you're spattergroit and Mummy'll be able feed you up and –'_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

'Protego!_' she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backwards a few steps by the strength of the spell and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Harry felt a corrosive hatred towards Ron: something had broken between them._

'_Leave the Horcrux,' Harry said._

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione._

'_What are you doing?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Are you staying, or what?'_

'_I ...' She looked anguished. 'Yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help –'_

'_I get it. You choose him.'_

'_Ron, no – please – come back, come back!'_

_She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it, he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees._

_After a few minutes she returned, her sopping hair plastered to her face._

'_He's g – g – gone! Disapparated!'_

_She threw herself into a chair, curled up and started to cry._

_Harry felt dazed. He stooped, picked up the Horcrux and placed it around his own neck. He dragged blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them over Hermione. Then he climbed on to his own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain._

He felt sorry for Hermione. Although he would miss Ron, he knew that Hermione had a soft spot for Ron, as Ron did for her. He felt his chest tighten. For years he'd wished it was his stupid jokes that Hermione laughed outrageously at, him that she spent hours staring at when he wasn't looking and him that she would fall in love with one day, even if she hadn't realised it yet.

Ron's disappearance had proved his worst fears. He knew now that Hermione did feel for Ron as he had suspected and all he could do was watch. Though he could easily make a move on Hermione with the mood he was in with Ron, he knew that Hermione would never look at him the same way again if she didn't feel the same way. He couldn't do it.

"Thanks," Hermione's muffled voice drifted up to Harry's ears, interrupting his thoughts. At first he wondered what she was saying thank you for but realised it must've been for putting the blankets over her.

"Welcome," Harry muttered in response.

Silence came over them again as they listened to the plunking of the rain on the canvas roof. It sounded like it was building up to a big storm.

.

"Hey Harry," Hermione's face popped up at the side of his bed, startling him awake.

"Yes?" Harry queried sleepily.

"Do you mind if I join you? I really hate thunder storms," Hermione looked down, embarrassed.

"Sure," Harry said as he shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered as she scrambled into bed with Harry.

Hermione jumped when a particularly large clash of thunder rumbled through the tent. Her hand instinctively reached for Harry's.

"Hey now, it's only thunder," Harry muttered soothingly, rubbing his thumb over Hermione's hand.

She turned towards him and smiled through her slightly puffy, red face.

"Why are you crying? It's not going to hurt us," Harry said in a rather sleepy and therefore dense state.

"It's – it's not because of the thunder ... It's Ron. I just can't believe he would leave his best friends at a time like this. And in the morning we'll be moving to somewhere else, somewhere new, and he'll never find us!" Hermione cried as she broke down into sobs.

Harry, unsure of what to say to comfort her, simply pulled her to him in a tight hug, her head resting on his chest.

He racked his mind for a way to respond but nothing came to mind. Everything she said was completely true. They would have to move somewhere new and Ron wouldn't be able to find them. They couldn't even leave a trail for him in case the wrong person deciphered it.

He settled with running his hand up and down her back.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled once again, into his chest.

"For what?" Harry whispered in response.

"For being here for me when everyone else has abandoned me," Hermione said, looking up into Harry's eyes.

"You're welcome, but no-one's abandoned you."

"But Ro –,"

"Ron will come round eventually. Don't worry about him."

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said looking down.

Harry lifted her chin with his forefinger.

"He will," he said matter-of-factly, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione said no more, instead burying her head into Harry's chest again.

Harry relaxed into the bed, relishing in the proximity of Hermione's closeness. He knew he was unlikely to find himself in this position again any time in the near future.

They lay in silence, each listening to the other's breathing.

After a few minutes Hermione moved her free hand to Harry's waist, pulling him closer to her body.

Harry's heart began to beat quicker but he reminded himself that this was simply a hug, a friendly hug. However, he found it hard to keep his cool as her hand drifted up and down, caressing his side.

Harry's breath caught and in the heat of the moment he moved his hand to Hermione's waist.

At first Hermione's movements stopped and she became completely still but as quickly as she had stopped she started up again. However this time her hand was moving a little quicker and applied a little more pressure.

Hermione's movements caused Harry's shirt to rise slightly and her smooth hand came into contact with his bare waist. He felt his muscles tense slightly and Hermione opened her eyes, and looked up to find Harry staring back at her.

As if it were planned they moved even closer towards each other, pausing when they were mere millimetres apart. Harry felt he had to give Hermione one last chance to pull away, one last chance to break his heart.

But she didn't. She closed the small gap between them, gently touching her soft lips to his chapped ones.

Harry could no longer hold himself back. He wrapped his lips around hers and began to kiss her more energetically.

Once again Hermione paused, shocked at his reaction but quickly returned the kiss with just as much force.

They continued to kiss both forcefully but at the same time incredibly gently until Hermione timidly reached her tongue out to brush Harry's bottom lip.

Harry was immediately shocked, which Hermione took as a bad sign and began to withdraw her tongue. Upon realising what Hermione was doing Harry quickly opened his mouth wide, possibly wider than was perhaps necessary, and reached out to touch her tongue with his own.

The battle which ensued lasted what felt like an eternity to the pair but was perhaps only minutes. The whole time their hands caressing one another, both above and below clothing.

It was after a few minutes that Harry stopped abruptly as Hermione began to grind her hips against his and fumbled with the buttons on his jeans.

Harry reached for her hands to stop her.

"Not tonight," he whispered breathlessly, "Not here."

Hermione looked upset and began to turn away when Harry reached for her chin to pull her back to him.

"Hey now don't get me wrong, I want to, trust me I do, but I don't think you're in the right frame of mind. I think you're just upset about Ron leaving and you're not sure what to feel at the moment."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Hermione muttered though she still seemed rather annoyed.

She turned her back to him and rested her head on his pillow.

Harry moved closer to her resting form, getting as close as was possible and wrapping his arms around her. At first he thought she would push him away but to his surprise she took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight until they both fell fast asleep.

.

The following morning when Harry woke up he didn't open his eyes. He'd had the most wonderful dream about Hermione finally choosing him over Ron and he thought maybe, just maybe, if he closed his eyes for long enough he would fall back to sleep and continue his magnificent dream.

However this was not to be as an incessant shaking forced him to open his eyes.

He opened his eyes to see Hermione lying next to him, in his bed, shaking his shoulder.

"Harry ... Harry wake up," she spoke quietly in an almost sing song voice.

Harry was confused to begin with. Hermione usually woke him by shouting at him or getting Ron to throw something at his head.

Then it hit him – metaphorically of course – Ron had left the previous night, Hermione had been upset and she'd gone to him for comfort, using the storm outside as an excuse. He hadn't been dreaming after all. Hermione had chosen him!

Harry pulled her close and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione beamed at him, "Although you do need to brush your teeth."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he blushed and jumped out of bed.

.

The absence of Ron over the following weeks brought Harry and Hermione closer still. They found themselves being more pleasant to one another, standing closer to each other than was perhaps necessary and brushing against each other, if only for a split second, whenever they could.

However they didn't sleep in the same bed again and they rarely kissed. Harry's hopes of a future with Hermione were quickly slipping through his fingers. He knew that Hermione still loved Ron and everything she was doing towards Harry was friendly and nothing more. He knew his imagination was running away with him.

His fears were confirmed when, weeks later, Ron finally returned.

Though Harry was extremely happy that Ron was back and the Golden Trio was reunited, he couldn't help but feel that the closeness he'd shared with Hermione was over for good.

Unfortunately for him he was right. After the initial outrage Hermione felt towards Ron after his return had passed, the two became much closer, eventually displaying their feelings towards one another during the battle of Hogwarts, right in front of Harry's face.

Once the pang in his stomach he felt when he saw the pair had subsided he realised that he was actually okay with it. At least he was as okay as he could be in that situation. He knew Hermione and Ron were meant to be together and he would be a rubbish friend if he came between them.

So when the Horcruxes were destroyed and the war was won Hermione and Ron went public with their relationship. They went to all of the celebratory parties and balls as a couple and became the most photographed couple in Wizarding history, appearing in at least one newspaper or magazine every day.

When, three months after the war, Ron proposed to Hermione, Harry knew his chances of winning her over were slim. So he went back to Ginny who welcomed him back with open arms.

Harry and Ginny were never as close as they were when they were in school and Harry knew that Ginny cheated on him whenever she played away games with her quidditch teams but he found that he didn't really care. Eventually she'd get bored of cheating and go back to him or leave him for good – although the latter was unlikely because she enjoyed the fame that came with being linked with Harry Potter far too much – either way he'd live and maybe one day he'd find happiness.

.

Fast forward one year and Harry found himself lounging on a four poster bed in the best Wizarding World hotel London had to offer. He was there for the wedding of his two best friends, Hermione and Ron.

The wedding itself wasn't until the following day but the wedding party was expected to be there the day before. Harry, being Ron's best man, was part of this wedding party; hence he was lounging in the hotel.

Ginny should have been there with him but she was playing quidditch so Hermione had made an exception and allowed her to arrive on the morning of the wedding. Leaving Harry alone.

Lying there in the hotel room he allowed his imagination to explore the possible directions his life could've gone if only Ron hadn't returned. He imagined himself standing at the altar, waiting for his bride. He imagined her walking through huge double doors and he pictured her incredible beauty eclipsing everything else in the room. He imagined the nerves he would feel as that incredible woman floated down the aisle towards him and he thought of the exhilaration he would feel when he slipped the gold band onto her finger ... When she finally said 'I do'.

Hermione.

He couldn't take the pain of losing her any longer. He knew that once she was married to Ron, any chance he had with her was well and truly over. So he decided to make his move.

He was going to go to Hermione's room and tell her how he felt. He was certain she didn't feel the same way but only a fool wouldn't find out. At least if he knew for certain she didn't feel the same way he would be able to move on with his life. He hoped.

He made his way to the room where he knew she would be. Thanks to the traditional views of both Ron and Hermione's parents the two were forced to sleep in separate rooms the night before the wedding, providing Harry with the perfect opportunity to talk to Hermione without Ron being present.

Minutes later he was stood in front of a large wooden door, behind which Hermione was curled up, reading a book.

Harry thought carefully about what he was about to do. He was going to confess his love to Hermione. The worst scenario would be her saying she didn't feel the same way. In which case everything would carry on as it was and no-one had to know about what Harry felt. On the other hand, she could say she did feel the same way, though he didn't really want to let himself believe that she did. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

Knowing what he was about to do, he lifted his hand and knocked on the wooden door.

After an agonising wait, which was probably only a few seconds but felt much longer to Harry, Hermione answered the door.

She looked beautiful, even though she was dressed in lounge pants and a baggy shirt, her hair was unruly and she was wearing no makeup.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" She smiled slightly but looked confused.

"Erm ... Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course," Hermione said, moving aside to let him into the room.

Harry walked over to the window, taking deep breaths as he went. When he'd walked as far as he could he turned to Hermione who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine it's just ... Hermione I have something to tell you. You may want to sit down."

Hermione walked over to the bed and took a seat, waiting for Harry to continue.

Harry took a final deep breath before he began.

"Hermione I'm in love with you," He blurted and he heard Hermione gasp, "I have been for a long time now. Those few weeks we spent together while we were searching for Horcruxes were the best of my life. I've never been as happy with anyone as I am with you. I know you probably don't feel the same way but I had to get that off my chest before you're taken away from me forever by Ron."

Harry finished and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and she looked flabbergasted.

"Harry I ... I don't know what to say. I love you too. Those weeks we spent together were wonderful for me too but I thought you didn't feel the same way! I thought you were pushing me away because you wanted to be with Ginny!" Hermione broke out into a grin.

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"You mean to say we've wasted all this time when we could've been happy together!"

"It looks like it."

"Then we have no more time to waste. Come on," Harry grinned, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione queried as she took Harry's hand.

"Australia," Harry blurted.

"Australia? Why Australia?"

"First thing that popped into my head," Harry shrugged.

Hermione almost followed him out of the door but stopped suddenly, remembering something.

"Harry I'm meant to be getting married tomorrow. I can't just leave."

"Sure you can! I'll pay back any money that's been spent on the wedding and you can always leave a note," Harry said like it was obvious. He was still on a high after discovering the girl of his dreams was actually in love with him.

"Harry I can't!"

"Hermione you can! Live a little," Harry challenged.

Hermione couldn't resist a challenge and Harry knew it. She took a sheet of paper and a pen from the desk in her room and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm so sorry to do this to you but I can't marry you. I do love you but I love someone else more. I'm going away for a while. I might come back one day but don't wait for me. I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_ Hermione x_

Harry watched her eyes tear up slightly as she slipped the engagement ring Ron had given her off her finger and placed it on top of the note. She wiped her eyes and smiled up to Harry.

"Let's go," She smiled.

Harry grabbed her outstretched hand in his and they apparated to Melbourne, Australia.

In the next few years Harry and Hermione set up a new life in Australia. They got jobs in the muggle world and, other than the few spells and charms they cast when nobody was looking, they lived a very happy muggle life, away from the scrutiny of the Wizarding World.

When Hermione fell pregnant a couple of years later, she insisted upon getting married. However she insisted upon getting married back in England, with her friends and family as witnesses.

So they returned to England.

Thankfully the years they had spent away had given people the opportunity to move on with their lives and get over the annoyance they felt towards Harry and Hermione.

They discovered that Ron had married Lavender Brown and Ginny was still playing quidditch so was far too busy for a relationship. The rest of the Weasleys had forgiven them too and had even accepted the invitations to their wedding.

Hermione's parents also forgave them, though they did almost killed Harry at first. But they were just grateful to have their daughter back.

When the big day finally came around Harry got his dream. He was stood at the altar, waiting for his bride. The large wooden doors opened wide and she appeared in all her beauty. When the music began all eyes were on her, but she only had eyes for him, as he did for her. She floated down the aisle like an angel, smiling nervously at him the whole way.

When she eventually reached him he took her hand in his and didn't let go. He would never let her go again.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it : )**_

_**If you liked it please review, if you didn't let me know how I can improve but no flames please.**_

_**I have another Harry/Hermione one shot on my profile so check it out if you want. **_

_**I also have a few Draco/Hermione stories so if you like that pairing you can have a look at those too. If you don't like them don't read. I'm fed up of getting flames because people don't like that pairing.**_

_**Until next time : )**_

_**xx**_


End file.
